Hadiah Musim Panas
by reynyah
Summary: Popuri yang 'keseringan' ditinggal Kai mulai 'beralih' pada Jack. Musim panas tiba. Apa Popuri akan tetap pada Jack? A KaixPopuri story. Lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya" dan "Spring's Confession" tapi kali ini ga OS. RnR? :3
1. Kedatangan Kai

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya" dan "Spring's Confession". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukannya OS kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hadiah Musim Panas**

A KaixPopuri story

by reynyah

**(Chapter I — Kedatangan Kai)**

* * *

**Popuri POV**

* * *

Pagi ini, aku merapikan toko yang merangkap rumah kami dengan riang. Asyiknya~ sejak Jack mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Elli dan menyerahkan Elli pada Doctor, dia jadi sangat dekat denganku. Bukan sangat lagi. Amat sangat. Dan aku sangat bahagia karenanya.

Setidaknya, Jack lebih perhatian daripada Kai.

Aku mendesah pelan. Kai... di mana kau sekarang? Kau hanya kembali saat musim panas. Kau hanya kembali setahun sekali. Padahal kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengirim kabar. Tiba-tiba saja kau datang dengan cengiran manis di wajahmu lalu berkata, "Popuri, aku merindukanmu."

Aku ingin membencinya seumur hidupku, tapi sialnya, aku tidak bisa. Ketika dia pergi di malam hari pertama musim gugur, aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan selalu menyayanginya. Nyatanya, aku salah. Di hari kedua musim gugur saja aku sudah mengubah pola pikirku dari "aku akan selalu menyayanginya" menjadi "aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku".

Dan ketika musim panas tiba, pola pikirku akan kembali ke semula. Sumpah, aku benci kelabilan pola pikirku. Hanya Kai, Kai, dan Kai yang mengisi pikiranku. Tapi... kini tidak begitu lagi.

Karena sekarang, aku punya Jack.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Jack adalah sosok yang sempurna di mataku. Rupanya Elli dan Ann benar. Jack memang sangat baik. Buktinya, hampir setiap hari dia membawakanku bunga dari pegunungan juga telur rebus yang direbus di spa di dekat air terjun. Kadang juga dia membawaku ke peternakannya dan menunjukkan ayam-ayamnya yang telah ia rawat dengan baik selama beberapa tahun ini. Peternakannya benar-benar maju. Aku salut. Entah kapan Peternakan Poultry bisa jadi seperti itu. Oh, betapa aku merindukan Ayah yang dapat mengurus semuanya dengan baik.

Ayah... sekarang kau di mana? Kapan kau akan pulang?

* * *

**Kai POV**

* * *

Aku menutup peti besar tempat menyimpan barang-barang "rongsokan" pribadiku. Aku mendesah pelan menatap foto yang kini sedang kugenggam. Fotoku bersama Popuri, musim panas tahun lalu, sebelum perjalanan panjang ini. Ah... aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku merindukan tiap helai rambut ikal merah jambunya. Aku merindukan senyum manisnya di tengah sinar mentari musim panas. Aku merindukan mata besarnya yang bulat dan menyiratkan keceriaan sang pemiliknya. Aku merindukan gerak-geriknya yang lincah di tengah pasir keemasan musim panas. Aku merindukan gaun favoritnya yang selalu melekat di bajunya. Aku merindukan hembusan angin pantai yang membawakan harum tubuhnya padaku. Aku merindukan semua dari Popuri.

Dan musim panas ini aku sudah bertekad.

Aku akan melamarnya.

Aku tidak peduli siapa pun rivalku. Yang penting, aku akan melamarnya.

Rival, siap bertanding denganku?

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku tersenyum menatap tasku yang sudah penuh dengan bunga dan telur rebus hasil merebus di spa. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke Peternakan Poultry dan menyerahkan seluruh hadiah ini padanya. Siapa tahu, yah, siapa tahu dia mau menerimaku jika kulamar di penghujung musim panas ini? Aku jadi tidak sabar.

Aku berlari menuju Peternakan Poultry di tengah teriknya matahari siang. Untungnya, Peternakan Poultry jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari peternakanku. Aku hanya perlu keluar dari pintu utara peternakanku, belok kanan di pertigaan, lalu aku akan menemukan Peternakan Poultry tepat di sebelah kananku. Peternakan Poultry adalah sebuah peternakan merangkap toko dan merangkap rumah Popuri, Rick (kakak Popuri), dan Lillia (Ibu Popuri). Mereka seharusnya tinggal berempat di sana, bersama sang Ayah juga. Tapi, menurut cerita yang kudengar dari Popuri, ayahnya pergi untuk mencari obat demi ibunya yang menderita penyakit aneh dan sampai sekarang belum kembali.

Kini, aku sudah tiba di depan Peternakan Poultry. Sambil merapikan diri, aku masuk ke dalam Peternakan Poultry. Seperti biasa, Lillia sedang duduk di belakang _counter_ sedangkan Rick berdiri di ujung ruangan. Popuri? Dia selalu berjalan bolak-balik di samping meja makan. Aku menghampirinya lalu menyapa, "Siang, Popuri."

Popuri tersenyum menatapku. "Siang, Jack. Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya ingin memberimu ini," jawabku sambil memberikan telur rebus spa dan bunga-bunga yang tadi kupetik dari gunung. "Hadiah."

Popuri tersenyum sambil menerima barang-barang itu. "Terima kasih, Jack."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu... aku pulang dulu."

Popuri mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Jack."

Aku mengangguk.

"Jack, Jack, bisa tunggu sebentar?"

Aku menoleh. Oh, rupanya Rick yang memanggilku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," katanya. "Kau tunggu saja di depan peternakan. Aku akan menyusulmu beberapa menit lagi."

Aku mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

**Rick POV**

* * *

Aku memerhatikan Jack yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberikan hadiah-hadiah murah itu pada adikku. Eh, aku bukannya meminta dia untuk memberi hadiah-hadiah mahal seperti kalung, gelang, anting, atau yang semacamnya. Aku justru menghargai hadiah-hadiah itu karena aku tahu Popuri sangat menyukainya. Bukan menyukai hadiah-hadiah itu maksudku, melainkan menyukai orang yang memberikannya.

Menyukai Jack.

Itu sebabnya aku menghampiri Jack dan mengajaknya bicara karena aku harus tahu dia orang yang seperti apa. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku menyerahkan Popuri pada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab?

Yah, misalkan saja Kai.

Aku benci pria itu. Dia hanya datang tiap musim panas dan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, dia meninggalkan Popuri pada malam sebelum musim gugur. Dia meninggalkan Popuri dengan wajah datar tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Aku tahu adikku merasa sangat sakit, aku bisa merasakannya. Karena itulah komitmennya untuk selalu menyayangi Kai dapat dipastikan gagal. Maksudku, dia tidak bisa berkomitmen untuk yang satu itu. Wajar saja. Gadis mana yang setia menunggu kekasihnya yang pergi tanpa kabar selama tiga musim tiap tahun?

Bahkan aku sampai dapat merasakan sakit hatinya tiap kali Kai meninggalkannya.

Aku benci pada Kai.

Aku benci karena dia selalu membuat Popuri sedih.

Aku benci karena dia selalu membuat Popuri menangis tiap malam.

Aku benci karena dia membuat Popuri melamun sepanjang hari.

Aku benci karena dia bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan Popuri.

Aku benci karena dia tidak mengucapkan kata maaf pada Popuri.

Aku benci karena dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal di hari terakhir musim panas pada Popuri.

Dan aku benci dia karena dia membenciku.

Yang benar saja! Apa yang membuatnya membenciku? Aku kan, tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Aku hanya sering menegurnya karena dia tidak kunjung meminta maaf pada Popuri. Intinya, aku tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Popuri.

Bahkan aku cenderung tidak merestuinya.

Sebaiknya Kai cepat-cepat meninggalkan Popuri atau dia akan berhadapan denganku.

Atau... sebaiknya Kai mengubah perlakuannya pada Popuri, baru aku akan merestui hubungan mereka.

Ya, sebaiknya begitu saja.

Atau sebaiknya Popuri mencari laki-laki lain saja.

Kurasa itu lebih baik.

"Hmm... ada apa sebenarnya, Rick?" tanya Jack padaku. Oh, baru kusadari bahwa aku terlalu lama melamun.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jawabku tegas.

"Soal apa?"

"Popuri."

Jack mengangguk. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau kenal Kai?"

Jack menggeleng. "Aku hanya tahu kalau dia selalu kembali ke Mineral Town setiap musim panas dan bekerja di restoran di pantai, sebelah kios Won."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu soal Kai dan Popuri?"

Jack menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mm... mereka juga menjalin hubungan."

"Oh."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Jack menatapku heran. "Bantuan apa?"

"Jauhkan Kai dari Popuri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci pada Kai," jawabku. "Dia selalu menyakiti Popuri. Eh, bukan menyakiti dalam arti menyiksa ya, tapi menyakiti secara batin. Popuri selalu menangis dan mendadak jadi pemurung selama berminggu-minggu setelah kepergiannya."

Jack mengangguk. "Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Buat Popuri melupakan Kai."

"Caranya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya, buat dia tidak menyukai Kai lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa," balasku sambil menatapnya. "Caranya, kau harus membuatnya menyukaimu."

Mata Jack membelalak. Oke, harus kuakui, ideku memang kelewat gila, sih. Ini sama saja memaksa Popuri untuk menyukai Jack. Padahal, belum tentu Popuri setuju.

Jack juga belum tentu setuju.

"Jadi... kau bisa?" tanyaku lagi, agak ragu kali ini. "Kalau tidak bisa, baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"E-eh, baiklah, akan kucoba...," ucap Jack pelan. "Cuma itu, kan?"

"Jangan lupa untuk membuatnya bahagia dan senantiasa tersenyum," pesanku. "Kuharap kau bukan orang yang sama dengan Kai."

Jack menggeleng. "Terima kasih sudah memercayakan adikmu padaku."

Aku mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakanku."

"Tentu saja, akan kujaga janjiku."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. HARI PERTAMA MUSIM PANAS~~~**

* * *

**Kai POV**

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidur. Sinar matahari pagi sudah menerangi separuh kamar tidurku. Itu artinya, hari sudah siang dan aku terlambat bangun. Astaga...

Kini, aku benar-benar kembali ke Mineral Town. Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kembali ke kota ini lagi setelah berkelana selama tiga musim. Aku akan kembali membuka restoranku. Aku akan kembali menyaksikan festival kembang api. Aku akan merayakan festival-festival di Mineral Town yang selalu ada tiap tahun.

Tapi yang paling penting, aku bisa bertemu dengan Popuri lagi.

Membayangkan Popuri lagi, aku tersenyum sendiri. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Apa dia masih seperti dulu? Ceria, ramah pada semua orang, dan kekanak-kanakan?

Yah, aku tidak tahu.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Aku mendecak sebal. Siapa yang berani "menggebuki" pintu rumah merangkap restoranku ini? Tidak tahu siapa yang dihadapinya di dalam, ya? Siap-siap saja menerima sedikit tebasan dariku.

"Buka pintunya, Bodoh! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

Aku hampir saja mengutuki orang yang ada di luar pintuku itu jika tidak menyadari suara imut yang konon sangat kurindukan itu.

Itu...

Suara Popuri?

_Benarkah?_

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumahku. Pintuku masih mengalami nasib yang sama dengan tadi—digebuki oleh seseorang yang entah siapa itu dari luar. Oh, benar-benar hari yang sial bagi pintu rumahku.

"Sebentar!" seruku agak kesal. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Tepat di hadapanku, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna merah jambu bermata besar yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dan merah. Wajahnya seolah menjelaskan sifatnya yang kekanakan dan ceria. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah cemberut. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk membuka pintu?!" sembur Popuri. "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah lama menunggu?! Aku merindukanmu, Bodoh!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Popuri tetap tidak berubah. Masih seperti dulu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Popuri kesal. "Tidak ada yang lucu, Kai!"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," ujarku sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya. "Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Popuri mengangguk kecil. "Yah, baiklah... terserah saja..."

Aku tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kau baru tiba?"

Aku menggeleng. "Cuma kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh," jawabku dengan senyum. "Aku ada kabar gembira untukmu."

Popuri menatapku heran. "Apa?"

"Eh, nanti saja kuberi tahu," kata Kai sambil tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku merapikan restoranku sekarang? Restoranku akan buka sebentar lagi."

Popuri mengangguk. "Baiklah."

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Musim panas tiba! Ah, hari ini aku akan berburu benih ke Supermarket. Tapi... aku akan melakukannya setelah memberi Popuri bunga. Dia pasti akan sangat senang. Aku yakin itu.

Sesampainya di Peternakan Poultry, aku segera masuk. Eh... tapi aku tidak melihat Popuri atau Rick. Hanya ada Lillia di sana. Akupun menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Popuri dan Rick ada di mana?"

"Popuri hilang sejak pagi, entah ke mana," jawab Lillia dengan wajah sedih. "Sedangkan Rick baru saja pergi untuk mencarinya..."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Anda tidak ikut mencari Popuri?"

Lillia menggeleng. "Harus ada yang menjaga toko ini, Jack."

"Oh, tentu saja," jawabku. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Lebih baik saya membantu Rick mencari Popuri."

Lillia mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Jack. Itu sangat berarti untukku dan Rick."

Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Nyonya."

Aku keluar dari Peternakan Poultry lalu mulai mencari. Kira-kira Popuri pergi ke mana, ya? Biasanya sih, pagi hari sebelum Peternakan Poultry buka, Popuri akan pergi ke air terjun dekat spa untuk menikmati pemandangan. Tapi... tadi pagi aku tidak menemukannya di sana. Apa dia ada di gunung? Ah,t idak mungkin. Tidak ada yang pergi ke gunung kecuali untuk menyaksikan festival bulan. Dan festival bulan tidak akan terjadi di pagi hari.

Apa Popuri ada di rumah seseorang? Atau di penginapan? Hmm... rasanya mustahil. Popuri jarang pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu. Atau adakah poin penting yang kulewatkan?

Tunggu, sekarang tanggal berapa?

OH! TANGGAL SATU MUSIM PANAS!

Apa yang biasanya ada saat musim panas dan menghilang di musim lainnya?

_Kai_.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah kanan Peternakan Poultry. Aku hendak menuju pantai.

Aku hendak menghampiri Kai yang bisa mengambil Popuri-ku kapan saja.

Kai, siap-siap saja berhadapan denganku.

Memangnya dia pikir aku mau sakit hati lagi?

* * *

**Popuri POV**

* * *

Aku membantu Kai membersihkan tokonya yang sudah tiga musim tidak ditempati. Huft. Tempat ini benar-benar kotor. Aku membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di meja, kursi, rak, dan sebagainya sedangkan Kai membersihkan lantai juga langit-langit yang nyaris dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Heran. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan kunci tokonya padaku ketika dia hendak pergi? Setidaknya aku bisa membantunya bersih-bersih sedikit. Sumpah, keadaan tokonya sudah lebih parah daripada rumah hantu.

"Aku mengerti kesibukanmu di luar sana, Kai," ucapku. "Tapi kau harus menyempatkan waktu untuk kembali ke sini dan membersihkan rumahmu yang sudah sama seramnya dengan rumah hantu. Memangnya kau tidak takut tinggal di sini?"

Kai menggeleng. "Untuk apa aku takut terhadap rumah sendiri?"

"Mungkin saja kau takut laba-laba, kan?"

Kai tertawa. "Laki-laki sepertiku tidak akan takut laba-laba."

Aku mendengus. _Ya... ya... laki-laki sepertimu hanya takut pada perempuan_, pikirku sebal. "Terserah, deh. Tapi kau bisa tidak percepat sedikit kerjamu? Aku sudah hampir beres, loh."

"Kau benar-benar tida—"

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Aku menatap pintu. Begitu pula Kai. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kembali diketuk. _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku pelan.

Kai mengangkat bahunya "Biar kubuka."

Kai pun membuka pintunya dan melihat...

* * *

**Bersambung~**

* * *

Rey minta maaf kalo bersambungnya di tengah-tengah karena Rey kehabisan ide... Sumimasen... *bungkuk bungkuk* m(_ _)m

Chapter selanjutnya... kita lihat kapan bakal di apdet sama Rey, ya! X3

Sampai jumpa!


	2. Selamat Tinggal, Jack

**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya" dan "Spring's Confession". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukannya OS kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Dan Rey minta maaf karena lama apdet m(T T)m**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hadiah Musim Panas**

A KaixPopuri story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Selamat Tinggal, Jack  
**

* * *

**Popuri POV**

* * *

_Jack?!_

"Oh, Popuri, rupanya kau di sini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam. _Oh, tidak..._ "Cepat pulang, Rick dan ibumu sudah menunggu. Mereka sangat khawatir."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "A-aku mau membantu Kai dulu..."

Lagi-lagi Jack menatapku tajam. "Siapa yang lebih kau pilih? Kai atau keluargamu?"

Oh, sumpah aku membenci perbandingan macam ini.

Kai menghela napas. "Kurasa aku mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian, ia menatapku. "Kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang Rick atau ibumu, ya?"

Aku menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Popuri," ucap Kai pelan. "Pulanglah. Aku bisa mengurus toko ini sendiri, kok."

Aku menatap Kai ragu. "Benarkah? Kurasa tidak akan sebaik kalau aku yang mengurusnya, bukan?"

Kai tertawa. "Memang tidak," ucapnya. "Kau pulang, ya?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Popuri," potong Jack sambil menggamit lenganku. "Kita pulang sekarang."

"J-Jack! Tunggu dulu! Kai bagaimana?"

Jack tidak menjawabku. Dia terus menarikku keluar dari toko Kai. Kai hanya memasang senyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu, Kai menutup pintu tokonya. Sial. Kenapa dia tidak menarikku dari Jack? Menyebalkan.

Dan... Jack.

Tidak bisakah dia memahami perasaanku?

Ternyata Ann benar.

Jack kurang bisa memahami perasaan wanita.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Astaga, aku bisa mati berdiri kalau Popuri melakukannya lagi.

Mari kita jabarkan. Bagian pertama, Popuri hilang dari rumah. Oke, bagian itu juga sudah cukup membuatku panik dan kehilangan kesadaran untuk sementara. Tapi yah, aku tidak pingsan. Kehilangan kesadaran kan, bukan berarti pingsan... Oke, mungkin maksudku bukan kesadaran tapi akal sehat. Oh sudahlah, untuk apa pula kubahas?

Bagian kedua, aku tidak menemukan Popuri hampir di seluruh penjuru Mineral Town. Yah, bagian itulah yang paling menyebalkan. Pikiranku kan, jadi melayang ke mana-mana. Bagaimana kalau Popuri terjatuh ke kolam Harvest Goddess? Atau Popuri dimakan ikan hiu ketika sedang duduk santai di pantai? Atau Popuri terjatuh dari gunung?

Asal tahu saja, ketika aku panik, tidak ada satu pikiranpun yang bernilai positif.

Bagian ketiga dan yang paling menyebalkan, Popuri kutemukan di kedai Kai. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Popuri bersama Kai. BERSAMA KAI. Astaga, tidak adakah hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini? Sebenarnya pada saat itu juga aku ingin menyumpal mulut Kai dan menarik Popuri jauh-jauh dari sana. Sayang, aku tidak bisa.

Karena aku tahu perasaan Popuri masih berpihak pada Kai.

Kalau aku benar-benar menyumpal mulut Kai tadi, apa yang akan terjadi?

Popuri akan membenciku seumur hidupnya.

Itulah yang kutakutkan.

"Jack."

Aku menghela napas sambil berusaha tetap terlihat dingin. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci Kai?" tanya Popuri. "Rick juga... kalian berdua sama saja, memangnya apa yang Kai lakukan sampai kalian begitu membencinya?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kami," jawabku tegas.

"Lalu?"

Aku menghembuskan napas. "Popuri, tidak semua hal harus kau ketahui."

"Kali ini aku harus tahu," tukas Popuri. "Kau dan Rick sudah membunyikan terlalu banyak hal dariku."

"Tanya Rick saja."

"Dia tidak mau menjawab."

"Aku juga tidak, Popuri."

"Kalian laki-laki sama saja!" seru Popuri sebal. "Apa sulitnya memberi jawaban yang selalu aku tunggu?!"

Aku terdiam.

"Aku benci Jack..."

Aku menatapnya dengan terheran-heran. "Popuri...? Kau—"

"Aku benci Jack," ulangnya dengan suara bergetar. Hampir menangis? "Aku benci Rick, aku benci... aku benci kalian! Apa sih, susahnya membiarkankan aku bahagia?!"

Aku terdiam tidak bisa menjawab. "Bukan itu masalahnya..."

"Lalu apa?!"

Aku menghela napas. "Popuri, aku menyukaimu."

Popuri menggeleng. "Bohong, kalau memang benar, kau pasti membiarkanku bahagia."

"Tidak dengan bersama Kai."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah wajar kalau aku merasa cemburu?"

Popuri menatapku kesal. "Kau tahu, aku sebal mendengar kata itu. Sudahlah, jauh-jauh saja dariku," ujar Popuri dingin. "Mulai hari ini, anggap saja kita tidak ada apa-apa."

"Popuri...?"

Popuri menyentakkan tangannya. "Jangan cari aku."

Popuri berlari menjauhiku. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi begitu mengingat kalimat terakhirnya yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padaku, kakiku jadi tidak bisa bergerak. Aku berusaha, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa membiarkannya hilang dari pandanganku.

Apa aku melakukan hal yang tepat?

"Kalau kau seperti itu pada wanita, selamanya kau tidak akan dapat."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Hah, rupanya.

_Kai_.

* * *

**Kai POV**

* * *

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Popuri berlari sambil menangis. Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Apalagi menangis gara-gara laki-laki yang ada di depanku ini! Siapa namanya? Jack, kalau aku tidak salah ingat.

Menyebalkannya lagi, bukannya mengejar Popuri atau apa, Jack justru diam di tempat. Dia diam, seolah-olah Popuri bukan apa-apa baginya. Astaga, ada apa sih, dengan dunia? Ada apa sih, dengan laki-laki yang satu itu? Separah itukah dia pada wanita?

"Kalau kau seperti itu pada wanita, selamanya kau tidak akan dapat."

Dia menoleh dan menatapku tepat di mata. Aku berjalan santai menghampirinya. Dia memutar badannya. Kami berhadapan. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Padaku? Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku kan, baru saja tiba di sini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Pergi saja, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura," balasku. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau membenciku, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai Popuri menangis?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini?"

"Cukup lama untuk melihat Popuri berlari meninggalkanmu sambil menangis dan kau bahkan tidak mengejarnya," jawabku santai tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kau pikir, kau ini laki-laki macam apa? Harusnya kau kejar dia, bukan diam di sini!"

"Dia memintaku untuk tidak mengejarnya..."

"Ya ampun, itulah perempuan, berkata ini padahal dalam hatinya itu!" balasku gemas. "Sudahlah! Kau diam saja di sini, Jack. Biar aku yang pergi mencarinya. Kalau dia membencimu, artinya hanya aku yang bisa mengejarnya."

Aku berlari meninggalkan Jack di Rose Square. Biasanya kalau sedang sedih, Popuri akan diam semalaman di air terjun Goddess. Tapi... mengingat Jack pasti sudah tahu tentang itu, Popuri pasti menghindari tempat itu. Apa di gunung? Popuri juga suka ke sana walau tidak sering. Jack yang belum lama dekat dengan Popuri pasti tidak tahu itu.

Maka aku mempercepat langkahku menuju gunung itu.

Mencari Popuri.

Menjemputnya dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Menyatakan perasaanku.

Ya, hal terakhir itu yang penting.

* * *

**Popuri POV**

* * *

Aku duduk di gunung, tempatku lari jika aku ingin benar-benar lari. Rick dan Jack sudah tahu kebiasaanku termenung di air terjun Goddess, maka aku harus pindah agar mereka tidak dapat melacakku. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang terpikir olehku hanya gunung ini.

Gunung ini panas pada siang hari. Aku mencari tempat berteduh, tapi tidak ada. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa memanggang kulitku. Sekali-kali, tidak apa-apa, deh.

"Popuri?"

Tubuhku menegang. Astaga! Siapa yang berhasil menemukanku di sini?!

"Jangan lari, aku bukan Rick atau Jack."

_Lalu siapa?_ pikirku penasaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rick dan Jack memang tidak akan mencariku sampai ke sini, sih. Mereka terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

"Ini Kai."

KAI!

_Syukurlah._..

"Popuri?"

"Aku di sini," sahutku pelan.

"Baguslah, aku tidak salah kira," kata Kai begitu sudah ada di depanku. Dia duduk di sampingku lalu bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Siapa masalahnya kali ini?"

"A-aku hanya ingin mereka menjawab pertanyaanku," jawabku pelan. "Tapi mereka tidak pernah mau bilang."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa pertanyaanmu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Kenapa kalian membenci Kai?"

"Hah?"

"Mereka membencimu, Kai," jawabku jujur. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa."

Mendengar jawabanku, Kai justru tersenyum. "Oh, ternyata itu."

"Kau...?"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang itu sejak lama, Popuri. Kakakmu memang sangat membenciku," jelas Kai. "Dia berkali-kali menyuruhku menjauhimu. Katanya, aku hanya bisa menyakiti hatimu. Oke, mungkin dia benar soal itu. Mungkin aku memang selalu membuatmu menangis saat aku hendak berkelana lagi. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu, Popuri."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. "Kau tahu soal—"

"Aku tahu semuanya, Rick selalu bilang," potong Kai. "Dia berkali-kali menyuruhku mejauhimu, Popuri. Semua alasan dia jabarkan. Mulai dari tangisanmu tiap malam, sikap-sikapmu, semuanya. Tentu saja itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Tapi... aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Ini adalah saat terakhir dan saat yang tepat."

"Terakhir dan tepat?"

Kai mengangguk. "Popuri, sejak dulu aku selalu menyayangimu. Aku tidak pernah menyayangi atau bahkan sekedar menyukai siapa-siapa lagi. Sejak dulu memang hanya kau. Aku tidak pernah bisa melihat siapa-siapa lagi."

Aku terdiam. Apa Kai serius?

"Sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Kai menunjukkan sebuah bulu berwarna biru di depan mataku. YA AMPUN. "Kau mau, kan?"

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Kai...?"

"Oke, aku tahu saat ini kakakmu pasti akan sangat tidak setuju," ujar Kai. Hmm... ada benarnya juga, sih. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kau harus pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kakakmu. Kuharap dia bisa mengerti."

"Kai... kau—"

"Sudahlah, Popuri. Aku serius."

"Bu-bukan itu..." ucapku sambil menggigit bibir. "Kau... akan pergi lagi?"

Kai menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Aku mengangguk walau aku tahu jawabannya akan selalu iya. Dia akan pergi lagi, aku akan sendiri lagi, untuk apa aku menikah dengannya kalau pada akhirnya aku akan sendiri lagi seperti biasa? Untuk apa?

"Aku... sudah berhenti."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi," jelas Kai. "Pelayaran kemarin adalah pelayaran terakhirku."

"Jadi...?"

"Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu."

"Kai?"

"Aku serius, Popuri," ulang Kai. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang, lalu menceritakan semuanya pada kakakmu."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN~~**

* * *

Hai, aku di sini, di gereja, menunggu.

Menunggu Kai, lebih tepatnya.

Bingung?

Singkat cerita, Kai menjelaskan semuanya pada Rick. Lucu sekali, mendadak Rick menyukai Kai. Ternyata, selama ini, yang Rick benci dari Kai hanya sikapnya yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan selamat tinggal pun tidak, katanya. Tapi setelah mengetahui kalau Kai akan tetap tinggal di sini, dia berbalik menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kai. Bahkan, dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Jack.

Jack...

Entah bagaimana dengannya. Rick sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya waktu itu. Aku tidak melihatnya. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Kuharap dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh karena sedih. Kuharap, dia tetap bersikap biasa.

"Popuri?"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan Kai di sana. Aku tersenyum. "Hai."

"Sudah siap?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Kai tersenyum. "Jack bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam.

"Soal Jack, serahkan saja padaku," kata Kai. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, kok."

Aku tersenyum. Semoga saja...

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku menyadari betapa malangnya nasibku.

Aku sudah tiga kali menghadiri pernikahan yang berbeda; Cliff dengan Ann, Tim dengan Elli, dan ini yang ketiga... Kai dengan Popuri.

Kenapa hidupku begini menyedihkan, sih?

Ehem. Aku adalah Jack yang kuat. Hanya melihat mereka menikah, hanya itu. Harusnya aku bahagia. Ya, mereka bahagia. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia melihat mereka bahagia? Lagipula, perempuan di dunia ini bukan hanya mereka. Aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang cocok untukku.

"Maaf, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Aku mendongak. Seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning panjang. Bajunya santai sekali, sama sekali bukan baju formal untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Apa dia tidak salah tempat?

"Maaf," balasku sambil menggeser badanku. "Kau mau duduk di sini?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah duduk di sampingku lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Karen."

Aku tersenyum lalu menjabat tangannya. "Jack."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
